Para não passar em branco
by Magalud
Summary: Uma data importante sobre Severus Snape não será esquecida


Nome da fic: Para não passar em branco  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Metafic, Comédia  
Avisos ou Alertas: A despeito de mim mesma, escrevi em primeira pessoa, o que ODEIO. Ah, e alerta para "cara de coxinha" e uma microrreferência a Marvel.  
Resumo: Uma data importante sobre Severus Snape não será esquecida  
Notas: Self-insert  
Agradecimentos: Agradeço a todo que algum dia leram minhas fics. Mas quem deixou um reviewzinho mora para sempre no meu coração. 3  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, mas _todos_ os outros são meus.

 **Para não passar em branco**

 _Mas que lugar é esse?_ , pensei, tentando me acostumar à escuridão.

Uma voz grave interrompeu meus pensamentos:

— Ah, você já está aí. Que bom.

Olhei em volta. O lugar estava úmido, havia um ar um tanto sufocante. Demorei a me acostumar à meia luz, e só então pude analisar o ambiente em que me encontrava.

As paredes eram de pedra, sóbrias, nuas, frias, desapaixonadas. Os móveis de madeira pareciam quase medievais de tão simples: uma mesa grande repleta de livros, mas com apenas uma cadeira, um sofá simples de três lugares, uma poltrona em que eu estava sentada, uma mesinha de centro e... livros. Prateleiras e prateleiras de livros, que escondiam uma discreta porta a um outro aposento. Não havia uma única janela. No meio disso tudo, olhando para mim, estava Severus Snape.

— Ai Jesus — sussurrei. — Ou eu estou com um cosplayer ou tem um portal para outra dimensão na minha casa.

A voz voltou a se pronunciar:

— Pare com essas bobagens, sua doida. Você está aqui.

— Como? — Então olhei para ele. — Mágica?

Ele olhou para o teto.

— Vai continuar a desfiar bobagens de sua boca?

Perdi a paciência:

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você? Onde estou? Que merda é essa?

— Tsk, tsk, que palavreado. Você costuma ser bem melhor ao escrever.

— Pode ir me falando o que está acontecendo! Quem é você? Você não pode ser quem acho que é? — Meu coração começou a palpitar. — Pode ser? Estou sonhando? Morri?

Com um ar ainda mais entediado, Snape disse:

— Pare de se preocupar com essas miudezas desnecessárias. Você está aqui, nos meus aposentos, no solo sagrado de Hogwarts, porque a ocasião exige.

— Ocasião?

Ele me encarou, uma sobrancelha erguendo como só ele sabe fazer, numa demonstração de espanto contido:

— Presumi que não você quisesse deixar passar em branco esta data. Agora, porém, vejo que tal ocasião momentosa possa ter lhe escapado da memória. Todo esse tempo... — Ele soltou um suspiro. — Pensei que gostaria de marcar este momento.

Precisei falar:

— Peraí. Primeiro eu ainda não me recuperei do choque (ou da alucinação) de estar em Hogwarts, nas masmorras, com Snape. Sabe há quanto tempo você mora na minha cabeça? Digo, no mínimo, você _habita_ minha psicosfera. Você é importante na minha vida! Então ainda preciso superar o choque antes de saber do que está falando.

A disposição de Snape mudou tanto que por pouco não pensei ter visto um sorriso.

— Ah. Então você pode mesmo saber do que eu estou falando. Excelente.

Ele puxou a varinha da manga apertada da sobrecasaca — lembrei-me de uma cena em "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe" — e na mesinha de centro uma garrafa de espumante apareceu num balde de gelo apropriado, bem como duas taças _flûte_. Snape virou-se para mim:

— Espero que seja do seu agrado: é um bom vinho espumante rosé brut.

Não escondi minha admiração:

— É meu favorito. Você sabe que não ligo muito para marcas.

— Eu sei — confirmou, com um sorrisinho discreto enquanto servia as duas taças com elegância e esmero. — A ocasião certamente merece um brinde.

Taças servidas, ele me passou uma e ergueu a que ele próprio segurava, brindando:

— A nossos 15 anos de convivência, repletos de situações e desafios que certamente nos tornaram mais experientes, sábios e sensatos!

— A nossos 15 anos!

O líquido refrescante escorregou pela minha garganta abaixo com presteza e satisfação, as borbulhas despertando-me os sentidos. Tomei mais um microgole antes de observar:

— Hum. Muito bom! Boa escolha de espumante.

— Agradeço.

— Confesso estar totalmente surpresa — admiti, um pouco encabulada. — Esta é uma cena que jamais pensei presenciar.

— Como eu disse, não é uma ocasião para passar em branco.

— Certamente que não, só imaginei que faria esta comemoração sozinha, não com meu personagem principal — concordei. — Mas como você sabia que era aniversário de minhas publicações?

Snape pousou a _flûte_ na mesinha, dizendo:

— Confesso que foi bem por acaso. Vi naquele site que você costuma publicar, o Net Fanfiction (ou coisa semelhante), e dei-me conta de que era uma data redonda.

— Sim, há 15 anos estou publicando fics a seu respeito. É mesmo um aniversário.

Ele conjurou uma poltrona igual à minha e sentou-se, indagando:

— Tem consciência de que muitos casamentos não duram tudo isso?

Beberiquei mais um pouco e sorri, indagando:

— Não é mesmo? Que doideira.

— Preciso perguntar — ele se aproximou e eu franzi o cenho. Obviamente Snape não se intimidou: — Quando começou, você tinha ideia que iria escrever quase 200 fics?

Arregalei os olhos:

— Uau, são mesmo 200? Não contei.

— São 92 no seu perfil slash e mais 95 no perfil de het e gen. Agora acho que serão 96...

Quase me engasguei, mas confirmei, rindo:

— Ah, com certeza serão 96. Acha que vou perder a chance de escrever esta fic?

— É claro. Mas você tinha ideia?

— De que seria isso tudo? Claro que não. Eu escrevia em outros fandoms, mas não pensei que escreveria para Harry Potter.

— Ora, e por que não?

— Você precisa entender que, quando eu comecei a ler Harry Potter, eram livros para crianças. Então eu vi. Bem, eu vi _você_.

— Eu. — Menos que uma pergunta, era uma afirmação que prescindia de um questionamento.

— Severus — hesitei e depois quis confirmar: — Er... Acho que depois de 15 anos, ganhei o direito de chamar você pelo primeiro nome não?

— Sem dúvida.

— Pois bem, Severus, não se faça de desentendido. Você se acha uma pessoa menor? Seu personagem chama atenção. Muitas pessoas se identificam com você, de um modo ou de outro. Outras pessoas são atraídas por seu mistério, sua aura cinzenta e cheia de deliciosos segredos a serem revelados. Depois que os livros se transformaram em filmes, claro, você ficou intrinsecamente ligado a um ator extremamente talentoso, cujo trabalho fez de você um personagem muito mais interessante. A própria autora disse isso, se não me engano.

— Então, o que você fez foi histórias do meu ponto de vista?

— Não só isso, claro. Mas foi aos poucos. Minhas primeiras histórias foram bem relacionadas àquela altura dos livros. Não se sabia muito a seu respeito, Severus. — Aceitei mais uma taça. — Hoje sabemos o motivo, mas na época eram muitas lacunas. Decidi preenchê-las de várias maneiras.

Ele deu um risinho.

— Ah, claro. A época de Pureblood!Snape... Muito divertido.

— Então você tinha pretendentes e interesses amorosos preocupadas com seu status de sangue puríssimo.

— Mas de onde as pessoas tiraram essa ideia?

— Bom, aparentemente você encaixava com o estereótipo de um Slytherin esnobe e ricaço preocupado com a pureza da raça. Sabia-se que você estivera com Voldemort mas agora estava do lado de Dumbledore. E pelo amor de Merlin, você era diretor de _Slytherin!_ Até aquele momento, não fazia sentido a casa ser chefiada por um mestiço. Nada indicava que você fosse menos do que um representante de uma família bruxa antiquíssima.

— Contudo, era exatamente essa a situação.

— Eu me lembro de como todo mundo ficou com cara de coxinha quando isso apareceu no livro 5! No livro 6, então, a casa caiu.

— "Cara de coxinha"... — ele repetiu, com desprezo. — Eu fico realmente aliviado que ao escrever você não use expressões deste tipo.

Ri-me, tomando mais um gole.

— Sabe que foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever em português? Por causa do "cara de coxinha"?

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu e ele quis saber:

— Como exatamente o "cara de coxinha" se encaixa nesta situação, ouso perguntar?

— Não foi "exatamente" o "cara de coxinha" — garanti, usando os dedos para simular as aspas. — Veja bem. Até o momento, eu escrevia num outro fandom de um seriado de TV, sempre em inglês, sempre com pseudônimo. Tinha uma base de fãs razoavelmente sólida, embora não fosse um BNF.

— Por favor, explique BNF.

— É a sigla para BNF, Big Name in the Fandom, ou seja, uma pessoa famosa entre os fãs. Eu nunca fui. Mas, como eu dizia, naquele outro fandom, as pessoas conheciam meu nick e liam muito as fics. Escrever em inglês é sempre garantia de muito retorno: _reviews_ , comentários, sugestões...

Fiquei com um sorriso, lembrando aqueles velhos tempos. Ele encheu minha taça e incentivou:

— Pode prosseguir.

— Oh, sim. — Eu meio acordei, pegando a taça. — Quando eu me interessei por Harry Potter, vi que as fics não tinham a qualidade do outro fandom. Eu entendo que fã lá fora vem fazendo fic desde os anos 60, desde Star Trek. Por isso as fics eram excelentes, muitos fãs viraram escritores profissionais — e você sabia que isso está acontecendo também no Brasil? Eu mesmo conheço umas duas ou três –

Fui interrompida:

— Está fugindo do assunto.

— Oh, claro, desculpe. Mas em resumo, achei que o Brasil podia ter uma base de fandom mais madura do que adolescentes de 11 e 12 anos fazendo historinhas. Então comecei a escrever apenas em português. Eu me propus a escrever fics boas (o melhor que eu pudesse) em português, para os fãs brasileiros. Lembro que muitos fãs portugueses também se interessaram por minhas histórias...

Snape comentou, antes de bebericar de leve.

— Deve ter sido muito mais fácil para você escrever em sua língua natal.

— Confesso que escrevia em inglês também para treinar a língua, e escrever também melhorou minha expressão escrita do português. Mas sua suposição está errada.

Ele se espantou:

— Como assim, errada? Não era mais fácil escrever na língua que você sempre falou?

Eu me ajeitei na poltrona, tomando um gole de espumante:

— Não, porque até hoje eu jamais li um livro de Harry Potter em português. E como os livros foram inicialmente traduzidos para um público pré-adolescente, muitos nomes foram mudados ou inventados. E eu não os conhecia.

— Oh. Entendo. Você teve que pesquisar.

— Exato. Mas pesquisa é o que todo escritor de fanfic deve fazer, certo? Então lá fui eu pesquisar também isso. Ainda bem que naquela época a base de fãs era muito atuante nas _mailing lists_ , fóruns de discussão e grupos de Yahoo. A gente trocava muitas informações. Essas pessoas me ajudaram muito. Muitas são minhas amigas até hoje. E hoje nem participo mais destes fóruns. Nem sei se eles ainda existem...

— Você participava de muitos destes fóruns, certo?

— Oh, muitos mesmo. Foi neles que resolvi escrever slash. Foi um desafio.

— Sério?

— Muito sério. Tão sério que resolvi fazer dois perfis naquele site que você viu, porque eu sempre achei que são fãs de perfil diferente, e não quis misturar os públicos. E também porque, como falei, na época, o perfil de fã era muito jovem para ser exposto a atividades sexuais fora do mainstream. Eu sei que a garotada adora isso, mas eu não me senti à vontade de ser a pessoa que incentiva esse caminho. Mas não vou barrar a escolha de ninguém.

— Falando nisso...

Neste ponto, vejo Snape se virar para mim e, com grande ênfase e curiosidade, indagar enigmaticamente:

— _Potter?_ Por que você insistiu tanto em me fazer par de _Potter?_

Suspirei. Muitas vezes eu me fizera esta mesma pergunta. Só pude suspirar mais alto e afirmar:

— Vocês combinam, Severus.

— Nós nos odiamos. Um dos meus grandes prazeres na vida é azucriná-lo e prejudicá-lo. É o que diz a história oficial!

Dei de ombros e tentei explicar — para ele e para mim:

— Na minha modesta opinião, o trabalho de um escritor de fanfic é desconstruir a história oficial sem tirar dela sua verossimilhança. É reescrever a história em outros contextos, dar novas oportunidades aos personagens, preencher lacunas, recontar cenas que não estão na história oficial. No meu coração, sinto que você é o personagem perfeito para dar a Harry a orientação, o amor e a confiança que ele jamais teve de qualquer adulto. E Harry é a pessoa ideal para devolver a você a garantia de ser amado, de ser digno de ser amado e de viver um amor real e maduro — não aquela ilusão de amor que você alimentou a vida inteira com Lily.

O olhar penetrante estava voltado para mim, e eu quase pude ver as engrenagens daquela mente precisa e arguta trabalhando. Então ele perguntou:

— Foi por esta razão que você me deu como par a praticamente qualquer pessoa que apareceu na sua frente?

Tive que rir muito, e aparentemente a espumante estava ajudando a soltar o riso. Por isso demorei um pouco antes de responder:

— É o que parece que eu fiz, não é? Quando fiz uma fic com você e Hagrid, o mundo pareceu vir abaixo.

— E você fez _duas_ dessas.

Ri ainda mais. Quando consegui parar de rir, ponderei:

— As fic slash são as que aparentemente mais causam reações. Mas algumas fics em que você se apaixona por mulheres também causaram reações. Trelawney, por exemplo.

Severus estremeceu ligeiramente.

— Não me lembre disso. Felizmente, você parece ultimamente estar mais interessada em me arranjar com a Senhorita Sabe-Tudo.

— Como você viu, posso fazer bem pior. Mas teve Sinistra, Madame Pince, por exemplo. E muitas, muitas personagens originais. Martha, Helena, Rebeca, Victoria, Theresa... Criei todo tipo de mulher diferente para ser seu par, Sev! Não sou uma pessoa legal com você?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— De Severus já foi para Sev?

Fiquei constrangida.

— Ai, acho que é o champanhe falando. Desculpe se você não gostou do apelido.

Snape se ajeitou na poltrona, reconhecendo:

— Ao menos você me deu bons pares, devo admitir. Na maior parte das vezes, eram mulheres interessantes, inteligentes... Admito que tenha demorado mais tempo para eu me acostumar à ideia da Srta. Lovegood. Mas a Srta. Granger, tudo bem.

Eu sorri:

— Ela é a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração! Vocês têm intelectos compatíveis. E outras coisas compatíveis também, se é que você me entende...

— Mas você insiste em matar o Sr. Weasley, ao que tudo indica.

— Um mal necessário — admiti. — Nem todo mundo se convence de que, se deixarmos as coisas seguirem seu rumo natural, aqueles dois não terminarão juntos. Mas não me dá prazer fazer isso com o ruivinho, tadinho.

— Você não tem mais escrito. Acabaram as ideias?

— Oh, não mesmo. Mas minha vida mudou bastante. Tenho me dedicado a coisas que me tiram o foco das fics. E eu escrevo muito, o dia todo. Tenho um blog, outras obrigações... Agora ficou mais difícil, infelizmente. Admito também que depois da morte do ator que o interpretava, escrever a seu respeito passou a ser mais dolorido. Eu senti muito a perda. Sinto até hoje, para ser sincera.

— Você tem algum arrependimento deste material todo que escreveu até hoje? Algum par ruim?

Suspirei, confessando:

— Eu gostaria de ter escrito mais! E tentado fazer você ser par de mais gente diferente. Mas eu queria dar carinho a você e não mais abuso. Por isso descartei Malfoy, Voldemort, Bellatrix, essas pessoas. Muita gente me pergunta por que nunca escrevi Snucius. Malfoy é tão bom como vilão, para que vou mexer nisso?

— Fico muito agradecido. Até pelo cachorro sarnento do Black. E pelo lobisomem. Não foi tão ruim, confesso.

— Eu também queria escrever mais sobre você, mas não queria entrar no lugar comum. Gosto muito das chamadas fics gen, as que não são romances. A criatividade flui mais solta. Já teve tanta gente escrevendo você como vampiro, espião. Eu queria algo diferente!

Ele contou nos dedos:

— Anjo duas vezes, um cupido, a própria encarnação da Morte, uma raça obscura sobrenatural, por exemplo. Também me transformou em pai de Harry e em pai de Hermione, me fez morar na Suécia, reinventou toda a minha história para evitar que eu fosse Death Eater, me deu um bichinho de estimação, me fez virar palhaço de Doutores da Alegria, arrumou um casamento forçado... Isso para mencionar algumas das coisas que fez comigo. Eu diria que conseguiu sair do lugar-comum.

— Que bom! — falei, alto, com um grande sorriso. A língua enrolou um pouco quando garanti: — Nem posso lhe dizer o quanto isso me deixa contente.

Ele me encarou por alguns minutos e decidiu:

— Acho que você já está devidamente "comemorada". Esse espumante está quase no fim. Era para ser apenas um brinde.

— Quem mandou me encharcar de champanhe? — Ri alto. — _Nah_ , é brincadeira. Opa, agora que me dei conta: estou nas masmorras, certo? Aqui é seu ninho de amor, luxúria e sexo selvagem? Você tem que me mostrar tudo, Sev! As meninas não vão acreditar!

Snape se ergueu:

— Definitivamente mais do que suficiente. Vamos, hora de voltar para casa.

— Ah, vai me deixar assim, no suspense? — Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé. — Ah, puxa! Quem gosta de deixar um cliffhanger sou eu! Ihihihihi!

— Nada mais justo do que você também ganhar um. Diga "Adeus, gente"!

— Por que "Adeus, gente"? O que você vai fazer? Eu não quero ir, Mr. Stark!

Ele ergueu a varinha:

 _— Nox!_

The End

 **Alerta** — Esta brincadeira acima (não dá para chamar de fic, né?) foi literalmente para não deixar passar em branco os 15 anos de minha primeira fic publicada sobre Snape. Agradeço a todos os que têm sido leitores, betas, reviewers ou que simplesmente me tem incentivado nesta jornada. Tem sido uma viagem incrível, e ainda não acabou. Garanto.


End file.
